Diglett
|backcolor= |textcolor=black |name='Diglett' |jname=(ディグダ Diguda) |image=050Diglett.png |ndex=050 |evofrom=None |evointo=Dugtrio |gen=Generation I |pronun= DIG-lit |hp=10 |atk=55 |def=25 |satk=35 |sdef=45 |spd=95 |total=265 |species=Mole Pokémon |type= |height=0'08" |weight=1.8 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil Arena Trap Sand Force (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Diglett (Japanese: ディグダ Diguda) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Digletts are small, brown moles with two small eyes and a large pink/red nose. Since part of its body is underground, we don't know whether or not Diglett has feet, tail(s), etc. However, in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the rescued Diglett (after Skarmory kidnapped him) claimed to say his feet were getting cold (Which thereafter caused an awkward moment of silence). Behavior Diglett live only a few feet underground, and feed on plant roots. It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth, leaving raised earth in its wake, perfect for planting crops. Diglett are frequently kept on farms for this reason. Diglett has very thin skin, and thus if Diglett is exposed to light its blood will heat up, causing it to grow weak. This weakness to heat causes Diglett to prefer dark places, sticking its head up only when the sun is not bright. Otherwise, it pops up in caves. Diglett make their homes in tunnels and caves under the earth, most of which are made by burrowing Onix. Special abilities Diglett can have the ability Sand Veil or the ability Arena Trap. Sand Veil increases Diglett's evasiveness when a Sandstorm is out. Arena Trap prevents any Pokémon from escaping it in battle. Diglett are proficient diggers and can Dig quickly. Appearances Diglett are a tanish brownish color, with big, pinkish-reddish noses. In the anime ]] In the anime, Diglett first appeared in Dig Those Diglett. They were causing trouble for a construction crew that planning on building a dam. The foreman insisted that the Diglett were to be exterminated, but the Pokémon of the trainers that happened to be in the area refused to fight them. The reason was that the Diglett and Dugtrio were helping to plant trees in the forest. Diglett were also used by a man named Poncho in The Underground Round-Up. He used them to dig tunnels underground of a town that was infested with Electrode. The tunnels sent the Electrode to an open field where they'd live in peace. Diglett were also featured in Plant It Now...Diglett Later!, helping villagers with crops and being the apparent target of some thieves. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Diglett makes a cameo in Raging Rhydon as wild Pokémon of Mt. Moon. Red also owns a Diglett that he uses against Eevee. Evolution Diglett evolves into Dugtrio once it reaches level 26. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Diglett| redblue=Diglett's Cave| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Diglett's Cave| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Diglett's Cave| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Diglett's Cave| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Diglett's Cave| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 228| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 228| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Diglett's Cave, Route 48| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears aboveground.| yellow=It prefers dark places. It spends most of its time underground, though it may pop up in caves.| gold=Its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak.| silver=If a Diglett digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops.| crystal=It digs underground and chews on tree roots, sticking its head out only when the sun isn't bright.| ruby=Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple - wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables.| sapphire=Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple - wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables.| emerald=Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple — wherever they burrow, the soil is left perfectly tilled for growing delicious crops.| firered=It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. It leaves raised earth in its wake, making it easy to spot.| leafgreen=Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.| diamond=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| pearl=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| platinum=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| heartgold=Its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak.| soulsilver=If a Diglett digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops.| black=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| white=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| }} Trivia * It is revealed in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon that Diglett has feet. After being rescued from Skarmory at Mt. Steel, Diglett says that his feet still feel like they're walking on air. *Although Diglett has no arms and is underground, it can learn Aerial Ace, Cut, Hone Claws, Scratch, Shadow Claw, and Sucker Punch and for only being a head it can learn Headbutt. *If you use seismic toss on diglett in Pokemon Battle Revolution, you will not see its feet for the dirt joins diglett in midair. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon